Make it work
by justkeeptyping
Summary: Lollie all the way! Oliver Queen and Lois Lane, it shouldn't work, but it does. Follow us through the ups and downs of their relationship! Please, read, review and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my second lollie fic, hopefully better than the first. I just love them so much! Review!**

"Lois please!" Clarke called after her "I'm sorry! Talk to me!" He flinched when she whipped around and pointed a finger into his face. Her blonde hair glinting in the sunlight

"I can't believe you kept this from me!" she cried "I thought we were friends! For _years and years _you let me chase the Blur, and the whole time, he was right in front of me!" she gestured to him, and she ran her hands harshly through his hair. He wanted to look down at the ground, he was so ashamed. But he couldn't look away from her eyes.

"I was going to tell you," he whispered

"Oh yeah? When? Weeks? Months? Years?" her anger faded as she stared at him "You could have trusted me," she whispered, brown eyes bright "I wouldn't have told anyone, I wouldn't have splashed your face all over the newspapers. You're more important to me than some silly front page news article." Clarke stared at her sadly, opened his mouth, and then closed it, having nothing to say.

Lois turned and walked out.

**Line Break**

The rain poured down and she wished she'd grabbed her coat before making her grand exit. Did everyone think she was that heartless? That she would put her job above her friends? That she had no morals? A part of her reasoned, why wouldn't they think that? She had never given them any reason to think otherwise.

She turned to cross the road and was halfway across when a loud whirring made her freeze. A black limo screeched to a stop. Four centimetres from where she had been standing. She stood there getting drenched as the passenger door opened.

"Oh my god!" called the young blond man stepping out of the car "Are you alright?"

Lois glared at him through the rain "No thanks to you! What- do you just go speeding past corners? You idiot!"

Oliver's eyes widened as he appraised the soggy woman. "There's a crossing two blocks down, why would you just cut across?"

"I didn't think someone blond haired nut-job would try to run me over!"

At this, he laughed. And Lois frowned at the sound. "Blond haired nut-job," he repeated with a smile. "Good one."

"Glad you find it so funny, but if you'll excuse me." She crossed the road and walked down the street. Oliver tapped the limos roof thoughtfully, before running after her, his expensive suit getting ruined.

"I could give you a ride?"

Lois Lane arched an eyebrow at the limo, and then down at herself. As if she wasn't good enough for it. "No thanks, I can walk."

"I'm Oliver Queen." He called persuasively

Lois shrugged her shoulders at the unfamiliar name "Yeah, so? I'm Lois Lane, don't see me making a big deal about it,"

Oliver's eyes widened further, as his handsome face upturned to the rain. "Come with me, Lois."

Lois laughed, hugging herself tightly, and that's when young Mr Queen noticed that she didn't have a coat on, what on earth was this woman doing? "I know how that story ends 'Oliver'. Get into your car and I'm never seen again,"

He tilted his head to the side, and pointed at the limo. "To wherever you need to go,"

**Line Break**

"You promised you'd take me home." She grimaced as they stepped into the elevator.

"Miss lane, I said I'd take you to where you needed to go, not where you wanted to go. And you need a fresh change of clothes."

"Right, and you just have girls clothes lying around your apartment?" she rolled her eyes, stepping off the elevator and gasping. She recognised the half watch, this was the top of the clock tower. Nearly everything was made of glass, with weights and a yoga mat in the corner. It was decorated expensively and the sofa seemed to gleam. And suddenly it clicked. "Oh…" she whispered in realisation "You're _Oliver Queen." _

His laughter once again startled her "There we go, my receptionist is off the buy you some clothes." He pulled off his wet shirt, to reveal his muscled torso, and sat on the sofa. "Make yourself comfortable." He looked up at her with a smile, and it struck her just how handsome this young billionaire was.

"I…" she looked down and saw she was soaked through. She felt out of place. "Thank you, for your…hospitality, but I must be going,"

She turned and headed for the door, but he was faster, he stood in front of her, one arm out. Eyes burning into hers "Lois-"

"Miss Lane."

His eye twinkled with amusement "Miss Lane, I would feel terrible if I let you go home soaked to the bone, please, just until your clothes arrive."

**Line Break**

She didn't know how he knew her size, and come to think of it, she didn't know how she was standing in a strangers bathroom, that was about three times the size of her bedroom, trying on clothes. She slid on the jeans, and they fit perfectly, hugging her figure. She flicked between the three silky tops, all of them far too expensive, and decided for the green one. She fixed her hair, and wiped off her makeup, stepping out.

She headed back to the main room, to see him balancing on his hand, body in a perfectly straight line. "Yoga?" she guessed. He opened his eyes, sweat gleaming on his forehead, and he wobbled at the sight of her, he cart wheeled to the right side up and gave her a grin.

"Nice colour choice," he smiled, nodding at the green shirt. He had always liked the colour green, since he was a child. It had been the colour of his uniform, it had been his green arrow colour, the colour of his eyes in the right light.

"Weird colour fetish?" she grinned, pleased at the compliment.

"I do like the colour green," he admitted. She looked around his apartment and frowned. He caught her look. "I've just moved in, haven't had the time to put all my green things around." He relaxed at her laugh. "So…Miss Lane, why where you walking across roads in the rain?"

"Fight with a friend," she answered sadly.

"About?" he prompted curiously

"Secrets,"

He nodded, as if he understood. "Would you…uh…I don't know," he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly "Like to stay for dinner? I make great lobster," he winked at her.

"Mr Queen-"

"Oliver," he corrected "Unlike you, I quite like my first name."

"Oliver, thank you for everything," she gestured to the new clothes "But…I barely know you,"

"Get to know me," he quipped quickly. He motioned to the breakfast bar as he opened the fridge. She sat down, not really having anywhere else to be.

"Right. Um…do you have any siblings?"

"No," he dismissed the question "Only child," he held out two bottles "White or red?"

"Mix them together," she replied naturally. His smile widened impressively

"That's my favourite,"

**I need reviews to add another chapter!**

**x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So torn, I love Clois and Lollie equally! UGH! **

**Enjoy!**

"So what do you do for a living?" he asked, taking another sip. It was 1 am, they had been up drinking. And although he was holding it together quite well, Lois, who could normally keep it together, was losing it.

"Oh," she frowned at the question and motioned in contradicting directions with her arms "Over at the…the…Planet,"

He laughed, refilling her glass "You're a journalist? You've got the name for it, hit story by Lois Lane," he clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth "I like it."

"Good think you do, cuz my boss sure as hell doesn't."

He burst out laughing again "Your boss doesn't like your writing?"

"Oh yeah. He likes it so much I'm still on the second floor with Smallville." She visibly shuddered at the name "God, I can't believe I'm gonna have to see him tomorrow."

Oliver ran a hand through his spiked hair "Smalllville?"

"Clark Kent." She spat his name out, and Oliver took it as a signal to move on.

"And I think you mean today," he looked over at the clock "What time do you leave for work?"

"7," she answered easily.

"Fuck, Lois," he laughed, closing his eyes as he leaned against the wall, and easy smile on his face "You are gonna be so hung over."

"Mmm mm, I don't get hung over," she stood up, wobbling like mad "Lane Lois, does not get hung over," she was still in the clothes he got her, her hair fluffy, she looked beautiful. He walked over to her, swaying only slightly, and wrapped his arms around her.

"You look breathtaking," he whispered down at her, his hands resting on her waist. She looked up at him, and pressed her lips to his.

**Line Break**

Lois sat up, and her head spun. "Crap," she whispered, she recognised the feeling from her teenage days. Hangover alert. She looked around, and realised in dismay and horror that she was in a bed. And an arm was draped over her stomach. She followed the muscled arm to the one and only Oliver Queen. Who was lying apparently naked in bed beside her. She looked down and in shock realised that she too wasn't wearing any clothes. She leapt up, pulling the blanket with her.

The loss of heat made the sleeping god fumble and wake up. Lois gaped at his naked body. He smiled lazily when he saw her, and then realised the situation.

"Crap." He whispered. "Lois, wait!"

But she was gone.

**Line Break**

Lois brushed her fingers through her hair, buttoning up her shirt, she was wearing her clothes from yesterday. She felt like a mess, and every little sound seemed amplified in her head. She just caught the elevator, and cursed under her breath when it halted. "Damn it," she whispered hitting all the buttons at once. Here she was, trapped in an elevator all by herself, without her phone, with a hangover and-

"Stop pressing all the buttons, Lois," came a sigh. She spun around in shock to see mild-mannered Clark Kent standing in the corner. She hadn't even realised.

"Kent." She greeted shortly. "Do you have your phone? To call for help, I'm really late."

"I know." He said with a small smile "I covered for you at the meeting this morning." He stared at her, he could open the elevator with two fingers. But this was the perfect opportunity to clear the air. "Lois. Please, give me a chance to explain myself-"

"No, no Kent." She cut him off, raising one hand in the air. "Listen, I am having the worst day, do not, do not do this today." Her voice cracked, she was on the brink of losing it.

"What happened?" he asked, concerned for his friend.

She crossed her arms, blushing "I have a hang over, and I woke up…naked in Oliver Queen's apartment."

His eyes widened, and he stopped breathing for a moment. Partly at the image of her naked, partly at the fact she got drunk, and then the fact that Oliver Queen was- "The new billionaire that's moved into town?"

She nodded.

"Uh…wow…Lois…I…didn't realise you were into-"

"I'm not." She glared up at him "It was a drunken mistake, I was just really hurt because-" she stopped herself short, and glared at the ground. Concern took over his features

"Hurt? Why?" he asked, stepping forward, she stepped away from him, hitting the elevator doors. She shot him a glare and he realised "Me?" he asked, voice breaking slightly "I…hurt you?" it sounded so foreign and weird, that he could hurt Lois Lane, unbreakable defiant Lois. "Lois…I'm sorry-"

"Look. Kent, you're the Blur. It's fine." She gave him a fake smile "I'm over it, you didn't want to tell me, and that's your business."

"Lois…I know you're not alright with this," he said softly

"And how do you know that?"

"Because you haven't called me Smallville once today," he smiled when she smiled. "Or farm boy, or tractor driver." He took another step forward, and wrapped his arms around her "Lois, sometimes I think you don't know me at all." She stiffened in his arms "And then there are other times…where I think you know me better than anyone," she hugged him back.

"I don't know, Smallville. I just…I guess it hurt, because if I had a secret, I wouldn't even hesitate to tell you…and I just…I always thought the feeling was mutual," she pulled away to shoot him a smile. Her brown hair wasn't as tame as usual, and he found he loved the new style. He opened his mouth, about to tell her that it was, and he couldn't because he cared about her more than- when the elevator door opened. She rushed out. And he was left alone in the small room.

**Line Break**

"I'm sorry?" Oliver frowned at the tall man "I have to get in here," he tried to side step him, but the man moved.

"And I told you: There's a meeting going on at the moment, Mr Queen. You will have to wait-"

"Listen, I have to talk to Lois- Lois Lane? Do you know her?"

The security guard rolled his eyes "Of course I know her, but she and Mr Kent are currently attending a meeting, it would serve you well if you sat outside and wait-" Oliver had pushed past him and into the meeting. All the black leather chairs swivelled, and all eyes were on him.

"Oliver?" Lois frowned "What on earth are you doing here?" Clark pushed his chair closer to hers protectively, his eyes on the stranger.

"Lois…" he fought his blush at all the staring people and smiled "Do you mind if I borrow Miss Lane? Just for a moment?"

There was no disagreement from the now silent room. And Lois was dragged away.

"Oliver." She glared at him "What the hell are you doing?" her eyes were bright, but her head was splitting.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You seemed pretty drunk last night," he quirked a half smile at her sigh "Very impressive singing by the way. You do an amazing Hannah Montana." Her blush deepened further

"Crap, Ollie. I'm sorry," she whispered, clutching her head in her hands. The feeling shook him. Ollie? She had known him a day, and she had given him a nickname. He liked it. But then again, he also liked being called the Green Arrow. "Did we…I mean…did we do…" she watched him for a moment, biting her lip. And he laughed loudly

"Yeah. Yeah we did," he seemed wistful and pleased with himself. Lois couldn't look at him

"Were we…? I mean, should I be buying a pregnancy test?"

"No," he shook his head "I was with it, unlike you, protection." He placed a comforting hand on her arm "You were spectacular."

She glared at him, swatting his hand away "You suck, Mr Queen. Now if you'll excuse me." She turned and strode back into the meeting. He watched her leave, amusement playing on his lips.

**Review?**

**x**


End file.
